The Tale of the Snake and the Crow (A Kamisama Hajimemashita Yaoi)
by lostshinigamiespada6
Summary: Mizuki, the Divine Snake Familiar of the Kami Yonomori, has lost his master. In his grief, he is met by a traveling Crow Tengu, Kurama Shinjiuro. It is a very shor encounter, but in this short amount of time Mizuki understands his master's last words, and realizes his love for Kurama. Kurama also realizes his feelings for the Snake Familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Plum Blossoms

The river wound its way past the shrine, dancing towards the horizon.

All was quiet; the air, the trees, and yes even the birds were quiet. It was as if they knew that Yonomori, the Kamisama of the River, was gone. Nothing seemed to stir in the shrine, and all was quiet. If one looked hard enough, one could see a white-haired guy on the floor against the wall, his head buried in his arms. The sunlight glared down on him in his vulnerable state, as if declaring the fact that he, Mizuki, was now without a familiar. He shivered once, and then looked up, his green eyes streaming with tears. He rested his chin on his arms and rocked back and forth slightly. _Yonomori is gone_, he says in his head. _She is really gone. What will I do now?_ He shook his head slightly and buried it again. He couldn't face the shrine, the place his master had loved so much.

It was all caving in on him. He needed to leave, to go outside and breathe. Getting up slowly, Mizuki walked outside and gazes at the river. His eyes wandered over the ripples and rushing torrents, wishing he too could be one with it. Maybe that would be best, he thought. Just one step and the water could wash it all away. He closed his eyes and sat down, his back hunched and his chin on his hands. He remembered the conversation he had with Yonomori before she passed, the way she looked at him before her eyes closed for the final time.

"Mizuki?"

_Yes, Yonomori-chan?_

"Will you do one last thing for me?"

_Anything. What is it you need, Yonomori-chan?_

"Take care of the shrine, Mizuki. Care for it as you always have."

_Yes, Yonomori-chan._

"And one more thing."

_Yes?_

"Be happy, Mizuki. Don't dwell on the past forever. Just know that I love you, Mizuki."

_I love you, Yonomori-chan._

He opened his eyes, a tear trailing down his face. Mizuki had watched her fade away, her spirit floating out, away from him forever. He had felt so helpless, so alone. What could he possibly do now? The wind picked up and tousled at his short white hair and clothes. He tried to ignore it, until he heard a voice.

_Mizuki… _

He sits up and looks around, his green eyes going back and forth. "Hello?" he called, his voice wavering slightly. "Who's there?" The wind blew gently against his face, a few petals of the plum blossom tree brushing against his cheek. _Mizuki… _The voice was a little louder, but still gentle. His eyes landed on the tree. They narrowed as his thoughts scrambled in his head. "Who's out there?" he called. "Answer me! This is the shrine of Yonomori, and is not to be disturbed!" The air was quiet once more, but the wind was now edging on ferocious. It was spring, and even the wind was happy that brutal winter was over.

Mizuki shook his head. He had just been imagining things. It seemed like the only one to notice the sorrow in his heart was river. Everything else was alive and well, blossoming with joy and brimming with happiness. He gazed again at the plum tree, at the new blossoms on its branches. He remembered how much Yonomori loved the tree, how she cared for it and how much it meant to her. He remembered the nights they would spend in the spring, talking and laughing under it. He remembered the look on her face whenever the first blossom would come, the laughter in her voice as she would rush to show him.

And here it was, still blooming without her.

Walking up to it, he touched delicate trunk with his hands, feeling the damp and roughness under his fingers. It felt comforting to him, actually. He pressed against it, his sorrow now weighing heavily on him. It was as if the tree could sense his grief and in turn wanted to share it with him. Silent tears streamed down Mizuki's face, trickling down onto the bark. It was acknowledgement, the finally surrender, to the truth.

Yonomori was gone forever.

Not too far off, a man was wandering amongst the forest, his brown hair blowing in the blasting wind. A sardonic smile was on his face as he avoided the obstacles and whatnot beneath his feet. He had traveled long and far from his home, Kurama Mountain. He was itching to open his black wings and fly over the forest, but he feared that would draw too much attention. He was hungry and tired too, having not seen a town for almost two days. He heard the sound of rushing water somewhere ahead and sighs. Maybe he's close to a town now?

As he gets closer, the air turns sweet, the scent almost intoxicating. A plum tree had blossomed nearby. He was so tired that it seemed almost tantalizing. The stranger came through a break in the trees and found the river. As he bent down to take a drink of water, he looked up. There, on the other side, was a beautiful shrine. To the right of it was a plum tree in blossom. In his head, he shouts with joy. Finally maybe someone will let him stay for a while.

Finishing up, the stranger crosses the river to the shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Stranger at the Shrine

"Hello there?!"

Mizuki opened his eyes. Was it that strange voice again? He lifts his head and looks around. And to his astonishment, a stranger was walking out of the river, his clothes and hair soaking wet. Mizuki was confused now, and then felt slightly irritated. "Who are you?" he asks a little bit angrily. He began wiping away the tears that were left on his face. "Why have you come to the shrine?" The stranger looked him with astonishment. Then his face cracked into a smile as he bowed.

"Forgive me," he said. "I am Kurama Shinjirou. I came to the river to drink some water, for I had been traveling for a very long time. I saw the shrine and wondered if I could possibly stay the night, for I have traveled a long time and have not seen a town for almost two days. I assume you are the Kamisama of this shrine?" Kurama's gray eyes, which were ringed with black circles, seemed jovial and mischievous. Mizuki felt angry. How dare this stranger ask him if he was the Kamisama! "I am not!" he says, folding his arms. "I am Mizuki, the Divine Familiar of Yonomori Mitsuha, who is …. Was the Kamisama of this shrine." The words caught in his throat, his gazing faltering for a moment. Then he continued. "From where are you traveling from, Kurama Shinjirou?"

Kurama smiled sheepishly. "I come from Kurama Mountain, west of here," he replied, wringing his shirt slightly. "I am heading for the nearest town." Mizuki's eyes widened. The stranger was a Crow Tengu! What was one doing here at his shrine?

"So, where is your familiar then?"

Mizuki looked up at Kurama. Kurama looked back, his eyes filled with questions. Mizuki clenched his fists. "T-that is none of your concern!" he shouted. "She is away for a while and will return shortly." He could see the small smile on Kurama's face, as if the Crow Tengu knew the inevitable. "I beg your pardon," he said to Mizuki. "I did not mean to be so intrusive. All I wish for is a place to sleep and some food, and then I shall be on my way."

Kurama stretched a little, his hand scratching the back of his head. He watched the expression on the familiar's face, as if anticipating that he might say no. This Mizuki was so up-tight, and seemed to be in a sort of terrible distress. He wanted to find out more, but knew he might be pushing it. He really did need a place to stay….

"You may stay, Crow Tengu," Mizuki said at last.

Kurama smiled with relief. He bowed to the familiar. "Thank you, Mizuki," he said. "I am grateful to you and your Kamisama, Yonomori." He sat down and took off his shoes, stretching them out. His feet were slightly blistered and a couple of them were bleeding. Mizuki looked away, but he did feel bad about the state he was in. He was sure Yonomori would have done the same for the stranger, but he was happy the Tengu was only staying for the night. With that, Mizuki walked inside the shrine.

Kurama placed his feet in the river, letting the water soothe the pain. He sighed and looked at the sky. This place was truly beautiful, but it held a certain sadness he could not ignore. The familiar, Mizuki, was lying about his Kamisama. She either abandoned him or she had died. Either way, he felt a little sorry for him. Behind all of his defenses, Mizuki was scared, helpless. Kurama shrugged slightly and took off his clothes, taking a bath that he sorely needed.

…

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon when Mizuki finished preparing dinner. He called for Kurama to come and eat with him, since he did request food as well. He sat at the table, the food still steaming hot, waiting for Kurama to appear. It was a good five minutes later when the Crow Tengu appeared, his eyes glazed from sleeping. "I'm sorry, Mizuki," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I had not paid enough attention to the time." He sat across from Mizuki, a smile on his face. Mizuki narrowed his eyes. "No matter, Tengu," he said. "Just so long as the food is not cold." He passed a plate to Kurama, who nodded and partook.

They ate in silence, the only sound being the one of chopsticks clinking against the bowls. The two made no eye contact, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways. Kurama was too busy stuffing food in his face. Mizuki looked at him in disgust and shook his head. The Crow Tengu had no manners!

Dinner was finished and they stood up. "Thank you, Mizuki-kun," said Kurama. "That was indeed a fine meal." Mizuki gave a slight nod. "You're welcome, Kurama-kun." He watched the Crow Tengu walk away and sighed. _Thank the gods he is leaving tomorrow! _He thought. _Then I can live in silence once more. _After he thought that, he instantly felt sad. He actually hated the silence, the absence of his master's laughter and happiness. Part of him was actually thrilled to have company, to keep him from going insane. But he also was angry that the person was in Yonomori's shrine without her here, taking advantage of it while she was absent.

He cleared away the dishes and watched the rest of the sun fall below the horizon. Night had finally come and he wanted to be away from it all. He transformed himself into his snake form and slithered out of the shrine.

…

Kurama was in the room he was borrowing for the night, curled up in bed. He was slowly falling back asleep. His thoughts were on Mizuki. He didn't pity him so much as he cared for him. Slightly at least. Kurama knew what it was like to be alone, to lose someone that you cared for dearly. He remembered when he fell from Kurama Mountain, when he reached out for Suirou to help him. He still had scars from when he fell, both on his body and in his mind. The look of pain and anguish in his eyes were still planted in the back of his head, causing him to cringe and pull his pillow closer to him.

He let sleep overtake him at last, but the smile on his face remained. He found Mizuki rather cute, despite his angry act. Falling into the darkness, a small part of Kurama wished he could stay here, for it was nicer here than Kurama mountain, more peaceful

He didn't notice the rustling outside his window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Intruders of the Night

_An empty shrine! An empty shrine!_

Outside the shrine stood five yokai, hideous and hungry, inspecting the shrine with greedy eyes. They drooled at the thought. _Let us take it as our own! _They cry. _We shall take it all and feast on the power left behind! _The sound of their claws climbing on the walls and roof were nearly silent. Some began to puncture holes in the wood and paper; others just slid open the door. Little did they know who lay inside.

Kurama opened his eyes. He heard something from above. He sat up and walked silently to the door of the room. He heard what sounded like growls and hisses. "Yokai," he hissed. "Where is Mizuki?" Then the sounds of crunching and ripping filled the shrine. He had to do something. The familiar had been good enough to let him stay here; he had to somehow repay him. He opened the door and crept into the darkness. He spied a yokai rummaging through the cupboards. A smile creeping on his face now, he unfurled his wings and reached out with his hands.

The yokai was happily eating whatever it could find when it suddenly it cried out in pain, invisible blade lodging in his back. It evaporated into the air, its cry echoing across the shrine. The others heard its cry and started to wonder. _The shrine was abandoned, _they said. _There was no sign of life, no familiar! What is this! This is bad! _Another yokai screamed and faded away and the yokai became afraid. They began to gather as much as they could quickly, not wanting to leave without completing their objective. Their maws were filled with whatever they found tasty and they tried to run.

Mizuki was in a grassy knoll when he sensed the disturbance of the shrine. _What is going on?_ He thought. He would be sorely angry if he found that the Crow Tengu had destroyed something. He slithered back to the shrine as quick as he could and found the yokai writhing across the shrine, the holes in the walls and the ceiling. As quick as a flash, he transformed back to his human form. "STOP!" he shouted, summoning his power. The yokai noticed and charged him. He attacked ferociously, angry that such beings would dare to attack his precious shrine. But his attacks were too weak. They broke through his defenses and attacked him.

He couldn't see; he couldn't breathe. They were all over him. He couldn't call out for help. Besides, who would help him? Why should he even? He had nothing to live for. He closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. The darkness began to overtake Mizuki, drowning him in a peaceful silence. This was how it would be at last.

Then he heard the sound of dying yokai. He opened his eyes and saw a winged being, hovering over the yokai. He was a silhouette in the moonlight, his very presence terrifying. Mizuki watched the being wave its hand and a yokai scream and turn to dust. Who is this, this angel of death? The winged figure let out a terrible cry as it destroyed the last of the yokai, the screams finally dying in the wind. Mizuki couldn't move. He was cold, frightened, injured too. He looked down at his arms and chest, which were wet and sticky. _Is this blood? _He wondered. Was his heart still beating? The winged being folded his wings and knelt next to him. _Mizuki_. Who was that? "Leave me be!" faltered Mizuki, his breathing very shallow.

"Mizuki," came the voice again. "It's okay Mizuki. I'll fix you right up." There was a light shining in Mizuki's eyes. "S-stop," he slurred. "Leave me alone. Where's Yonomori-chan?" He felt dizzy. He felt sad. He wanted to fall asleep. "Mizuki," said the voice. "Stay awake. I'm right here. You'll be fine." Strong arms picked up Mizuki and placed him on a bed. The light was too much for his eyes. "H-help me," he whispered before he passed out. "P-please help me." His hand fell.

Kurama set to work on him, patching up the wounds. He smiled at Mizuki's plea. _Help me_, the words bounce in his head. _Please help me. _That's really all he wanted. He knew Mizuki wanted help. All he had to do was ask. As he patched up Mizuki, he noted his fragility. The familiar was really quite helpless, but a brave one to be sure. Kurama respected him. And his feelings for him grew as well. He wanted to stay and help the familiar.

And so he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: To Find What Lies There

Mizuki opened his eyes and groaned as sunlight streamed into his face.

His eyelids felt like iron shades as he peered around the room, not remembering how he got there. His throat was so dry too. He lifted his hand to his eyes to shade them from the blinding light. Mizuki tried to speak, but no noise came from his lips.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Kurama appeared, holding a tray in his hand. He saw that Mizuki was awake and smiled. "Good morning, Mizuki-kun!" he sang as he came in. Mizuki once again tried to speak, but nothing came. Kurama laughed a little at this and poured a glass of water. "Dry throat, huh?" he said, kneeling next to Mizuki. He lifted him a little and helped him take a sip. Mizuki suddenly turned red, and it wasn't because he was choking or couldn't speak, but because, at that moment he was caught off guard. The way Kurama was treating him was gentle, like Yonomori. And yet he hadn't treated Kurama in anyway close to nice. As he drank the water, he watched Kurama smile, and felt something churn inside. His cheeks turned hot.

"You okay, Mizuki-kun?"

Mizuki blinked and saw that Kurama's face slightly changed to one of concern. Mizuki nodded quickly. "I'm fine," he said hoarsely. Kurama nodded and got up to bring the food for Mizuki. Suddenly, Mizuki grabbed him by the wrist. Kurama whirled around to look at him and Mizuki was at a loss for words. "Mizuki-kun, what's wrong?" asked Kurama, kneeling next to the familiar. Mizuki said nothing but turned away from Kurama, trying hard not to look at him. "T-thank you for helping me, Tengu-kun," he stammered. "You didn't have to, you know." Kurama smiled, "Ah, but Mizuki, you asked me to help you." Mizuki looked up at him again, his green eyes wide in confusion. "What do you-?" he started to ask, and then was cut off by Kurama's lips on his. Kurama smiled as he kissed the familiar, thankful that he finally stopped the awkward act of charades. That and he just really wanted to kiss Mizuki.

When Kurama pulled away, Mizuki was frozen in shock. "K-Kurama-kun?" he whispered. "What are you doing?" Kurama laughed and leaned in closer, letting his hand search for Mizuki's bare legs under the white robe. Mizuki cried out in surprise and tried to pull away. Kurama grabbed him and pulled him closer. "You asked me to help you last night," he whispered into the snake's ear breathily. "And I did. I will forever, Mizuki-kun." Mizuki looked at Kurama, his eyes wide with wonder. "B-but I don't want you here," he tried to retort, but he knew that wasn't true. Kurama did too. "We'll see," said Kurama as he pulled Mizuki into his lap and began to take off his robe. "No!" cried Mizuki. "Stop! Stop, please!" He tried to struggle, but he was too weak. His robe was thrown unceremoniously to the side and he was naked in Mizuki's lap. "Just relax," soothed Kurama, letting his fingers brush down Mizuki's side to his inner thighs. Mizuki whimpered and tried to escape again, but he felt Kurama's hand on his lower self and let out a moan.

"K-Kurama, please," he began. "Please s-stop!" The hand squeezed and he cried out slightly, his back arching. Kurama smiled. "You like it, don't you, Mizuki?" he asked, squeezing again. Mizuki moaned in response, bucking his hips a little at each squeeze. "Kurama, nghhh!" he groaned, feeling a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. "Kurama, stop! I'm- I'm coming!" "Then come," whispered Kurama into his ear, nibbling it sensuously. "Come, Mizuki." Mizuki's legs spread out wider as the squeezing increased. "Huhhh, aghh!" cried Mizuki as he came, semen covering Kurama's hand. Kurama laughed, "Good, Mizuki. You're doing fine." Mizuki panted, his head against Kurama's shoulder. "Kurama," he moaned.

Then, suddenly, Mizuki felt something creep and crawl until it reached his gluts, then crawl right inside, going in and out. He let out a cry, "N-no!" He leaned forward, coming again as he felt Kurama's fingers in his ass. "Loosen up, Mizuki," said Kurama. "It'll be fine." Mizuki was trying to crawl away on all fours, but Kurama caught him, grasping his wrists and putting another digit in him. Mizuki let out a loud moan, his back arching more as he felt Kurama get on top of him. "Kurama!" he cried, feeling Kurama enter him. Kurama shushed him as he began to go in him, deeper and deeper until he knew he had gone almost too far. Mizuki felt tears trickle down his face as he was rocked back and forth. "Kurama!" he cried, gripping the sheets as he was pushed down into the bed, the thrusts getting harder and harder. He felt Kurama's lips on his neck, nipping and scraping as he came in. "K-Kurama!"

After what seemed eternity, Kurama rolled off of him, panting and sweating. "You were amazing, Mizuki," he said, smiling as he looked at the white-haired familiar. Mizuki's throat was hoarse, his eyes blurred with tears. Kurama stopped smiling. "Did I hurt you terribly?" he asked, sitting up. Mizuki curled up, trying to get away. "Leave me alone!" he said weakly. Kurama sighed and picked up Mizuki, holding his head to his chest. Mizuki was stock still, shocked by the sudden gentleness in Kurama's demeanor. He suddenly felt comforted by the Tengu and wondered why he was doing this. "Kurama?" he said, tilting his head up to see Kurama had buried his head in Mizuki's hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice now slightly wavering. Mizuki sat up and looked into Kurama's eyes, seeing that Kurama is angry that he hurt Mizuki so badly. Mizuki then kissed him, his lips trembling slightly as he pressed his lips to Kurama's. Kurama pulled him closer, his eyes squeezed shut.

Mizuki had no idea why he kissed the Tengu, but deep within his in heart, he did know why. He remembered the loneliness, which was melting away like winter snow in the spring, and in its place was something else, growing like the blooms of a plum tree. He cried out again when Kurama put his mouth to his member, but he didn't struggle, wrapping his fingers in the Tengu's brown hair. The feeling in his lower body exploded and he cried out again, but he loved it now, wanting more. "Kurama, please! Please!" he cried out. Kurama growled a little. "What do you want, Mizuki?" he asks seductively. "M-more!" whimpered Mizuki, widening his legs more. "I want more, Kurama!" And a tear had crept down his face as Kurama continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Tale Ends and the Future Destroys

He felt Mizuki's heart pounding under his chest, in tune to a fault.

Kurama had never felt happier in all his life. He had never quite felt like this with anyone before, ever since he left his older brother on Kurama Mountain. Ever since then, there had been a gaping openness in his soul, the feeling of loss and hopelessness overtaking him every day. Coming to the Human world hadn't helped him much, even though he had become so popular with them. All he really wanted, when it came down to it, was someone who could accept him without the precedents of rank, physical appearance, ability, or even strength.

His black eyes looked upon Mizuki and warmth filled his soul. Had he finally found that very person, the one he had been searching for so long?He believed it, the feeling within him, was truly a growing love; maybe not a full love yet, but enough for him to feel completely, truly happy. That was all he wanted. Kurama felt Mizuki stir in his arms, his smooth and cool skin rubbing against his hands and chest. He sighed contentedly as he heard Mizuki breathe. It seemed quite odd to him that he also found comfort in that, but it was what it was. So this was what it was to be happy.

He freed one of his hands to caress Mizuki's hair, tangling his fingers in the white strands. He never wanted this to end. Never again would he allow happiness to slip through his fingers, no matter what.

"Kurama Shinjirou."

Kurama's heart stopped at the sound of the voice from behind him. He turned to see who it was, his eyes widening. Jirou, fourth chief of Kurama Mountain, stood there, his light blue eyes staring deep into Kurama's soul. "W-what!?" exclaimed Kurama, his heart in his throat as he saw the imposing, terrifying Crow Tengu leader standing there. "Kurama, you will come with me immediately," said Jirou, his voice firm and terrifying. He took a step towards Kurama and Mizuki, his eyes going toward the Snake Familiar. "This madness you have been engaged in will cease as well." Kurama was frozen, trying desperately to find some way to move, to get out quickly with Mizuki. But, in all the possibilities in his mind, none could possibly work. "Jirou," he said. "Why am I to come back? I was under the impression that you wanted me to leave the mountain, that I was banished."

Jirou growled, his teeth grinding in rage. "You were," he stated. "And the elders and I were going to keep you that way, but a few Tengu had an issue with it, and they plead a case for you, Kurama Shinjirou." He pointed to Mizuki. "That and we noticed your forbidden fornication with that Snake Familiar. We could not let our proud Tengu name be ransacked by you, a member of the Shinjirou bloodline. For that, we must remove you from this place and return you to Kurama Mountain."

"NO!" cried Kurama, his arms encircling Mizuki and pulling him closer. "K-Kurama?" he heard Mizuki mumble as he woke up, his green eyes peering up at Kurama. A slight smile crossed his lips as he saw the Crow Tengu. Kurama looked down at Mizuki, tears suddenly filling his eyes. How could he just leave Mizuki, after all of the things he had done, the feelings he had felt, the things he had realized? "Kurama," he said, his small pale hands reaching up to caress Kurama's face. "Good morning, Kurama."

"Enough of this, Kurama," stated Jirou. He was behind Kurama now, his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "We must leave." Mizuki looked past Kurama and to the tall dark haired Crow Tengu. "Kurama?" he whispered, too shocked to speak out loud, "who is that?" Jirou grunted and began to pull Kurama away. Kurama screamed, kicking out at Jirou, clinging to a now frightened Mizuki. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" bellowed Kurama. "I WILL NOT GO BACK WITH YOU!" Mizuki was clinging onto Kurama for dear life, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, the two of them froze, their entire bodies paralyzed. Then, they fell to the floor, out cold, their eyes closed. Jirou stood between them, glaring down at the both of them. "Pathetic, Kurama," he stated. "You cannot possibly think that I would let you defile the name that you do not even deserve with a mere Snake Familiar? By this time tomorrow, neither you nor the Snake Familiar boy remember that either of you existed. And now, you will come with me."

Sometimes, when the wind blows, the things that are seen can be different from place to place. In an area with a Plum Tree, one can see the petals of the flowers toss and tumble in the wind. They usually do not travel very far. But, when love is the force, the thing that drives any being, any object, anywhere, it will go so far that the opposing forces can see it as well.

Kurama Shinjirou sat in his favorite tree, his wings spread out slightly so that the wind could caress them. His heart was empty, his head filled with absolutely nothing but a nagging sense that something was missing, that he had forgotten something important. He heard the wind howl, the trees roar under its hand, and the sky float past. And, in the air, he could faintly smell the scent of plum blossoms. He didn't know of any plum trees nearby, so he was terribly confused. He opened his eyes. Before him were a few plum blossom petals floating past him, towards the top of the mountain.

In his heart he felt a stir. Blurs filled his head, images he could not make out.

And, on his lips, was the hint of a smile.


End file.
